The Summon Master
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: This about Naruto becoming the summon master of the three legedery summons known to mankind, will Naruto give into the power or keep being the same caring person that he is
1. Chapter 1

First of many stories with my co writer killjoy3000. I hope you like the story.

Naruto is a fourteen also his hair is now crimson red which he change his hair to match his sensei hair. Naruto sensei is Drake Yuuhi which happens to be the brother to two sisters know as Kurenai the ice queen of Konoha and Shiva the ice princess of Konoha. Naruto also is wearing a henga in order to hide his feral look which is slit eyes and two furry fox ears. He also has nine long red furry tails which is because Kyuubi turned him into a oni. *I think oni means demon* He also gave Naruto the oni summon or you can call it hell summon. That summon is one of the three legendary summons the other two are holy summon also called heaven summon. The last one is the sky summon.

Hell summon lets the summoner call forth demons or other hell monsters. Heaven does the opposite of hell it lets the summoner call forth holy beings and angels. The last one the sky summon lets the summoner call forth dragons. Wing serpents, snakes and winged animals like winged wolfs and other things like that.

Naruto come to this place because he has meet two shinobis from Konoha to take him home. He also came to get the sky summon which he found out it's at this gambling place. The gambling place is know as the black serpents and it the kind of place you need a lot of ryo. Naruto has make over 25 million ryo in the last three years of gambling. Naruto has his money sealed in a scroll which the ryo is sealed in boxes. When Naruto walks in he goes to the clip cashier to pay for some clips. *I never been to a gambling place but I have gambled a lot and I need wait three years to go into one, Damn age law having to be 21*

"Can I help you sir?" The woman cashier asked him in a caring tone of voice.

"Yea, I would like to get some clips" He replied back but the woman looked at him wired because normal kids don't have money or are aloud to gamble but he did have a shinobi headband on.

"Have much do you want sir?" She asked him in the same caring tone of voice.

Naruto pulled out ryo for million ryo worth of clips. She put the clips in a holder so he could carry it as he left the cashier. He sees someone that sad and he notice there a summoning scroll so he goes over. When he gets there he sees there is younger woman that looks like she could be her daughter and both of them has Konoha headbands on their head. Unlike his, Naruto headband means fire like his sensei has.

"What wrong?" Naruto asked the older woman who just looked at the kid in front of her.

"I had give my summoning away because it was that or my daughter, I not going let them take her" She said and Naruto know right away that she was a caring mother. So he was going to help her but the thing that get his eye was the other summoning on the table it was the heaven summon.

"Don't worry I get it back for you" Naruto sat down at the blackjack table. The dealer reshuffled the deck of cards which was great for Naruto.

"You in sir" He asked Naruto who pay the opening of 1.000 ryo which shock the women from Konoha that he going to help them. The other men put their money on the table.

First man get a six and a face down which means to Naruto +1. The other man get a seven and face down and that means its +2. *I love courting cards* The last person beside him get a eight and face down which means its still +2 because eight is not a plus or a minus.

Naruto had a ace and face down. *I not going say + and - anymore just did it to show you he courting cards.* Naruto looked over to the man with two summons and asked him. "What would take to make you pay both of the summons?" The man just smirk at him.

"One million ryo" But once he said that Naruto put in one million and the man just throw the two summons on the table.

"How about you wish me good luck" He looked at the woman who was confused about he just asked.

"How can I do that?" She asked him which he just smirk at her then said "Like this" He then kissed her lips which made her blush a few shades of red. The first man who had summons turn over king which makes him 16 now then he tells dealer to hit him. He then gets a four which he then stays. The 2nd man turn his card over to show a seven which he then he puts other 5.000 ryo on the table and tells dealer to hit him. The dealer put his card down which was a jack meaning he was now 24 and lost this round. The three man turn his card of to see a three which he just smirk then put in 10.000 ryo which he them said to the dealer hit me. He get a nine which he looked over at the first man and smirk at him. Naruto turned his card over to see a king which means one thing blackjack.

The dealer yelled out "Winner winner turkey dinner" Then the dealer hands clips and summons to him which Naruto handed the older woman the summon back and put his clips in the holder and get up.

"Before I leave, I have tell you that giving away the heaven summon one of three legendry summon in a blackjack game is dumb" He said to the man then kissed the older woman on the lips again as she just smiled happily because she get her clan summoning back.

But what shocked Naruto the most was the fact that their on the wall was the sky summon in a class case and he was right about it being here.

"I wonder how much their selling the sky summon for" Naruto asked out loud to be heard by the owner of the scroll.

"I'm selling that for 15 million ryo" He said to him as Naruto just smiled then pulled out a scroll and unsealed five small boxes.

He handed the man three boxes then said 'Each box has 5 million if you don't believe you can court it"

"No need" He said back as he gave a sign to the man guarding the summon to open the case and bring it to him. When the man handed Naruto the scroll which now Naruto was happy because not only did he get one more legendry summon but he has all three now. He sealed the other two boxes in the scroll also the two summons as well.

"You two want go somewhere to eat" He asked the two woman from Konoha who just nodded to him. As their getting into the dinner area their see two more Konoha which makes Naruto pissed and woman wonder why.

"This where you are. I was wondering why people my sensei sent to take me to Konoha never showed up at the door of the gambling hall" Naruto said to them which both of them blushed. First one was a woman with purple hair also she has a tan jacket on that goes to her kneels and fishnet shirt. She also has tan skirt on but what get he right away was her amber eyes that Naruto was draw to. The other person Naruto knows who she is because she seen her a lot in his sensei home.

"Kurenai-chan I didn't know he asked you come and get me" Naruto said to the woman with ruby eyes.

"My brother is your sensei, so its was good idea for me to go. My friend here is Anko" She said to Naruto who just smile at her.

"I never get you names" He said as he looked back over his shoulder to the woman with brown hair.

"My name is Tsume Inuzuka and this my daughter Hana" She said to him as their sat down. Both their all see something move in Naruto orange/black jacket pocket. Out come a little fox head which Naruto reached down and pick her up then sat her down on the table. The little red furry fox looked around then Naruto called over a waitress

"What can I get you sir" She asked him.

"What do you four want? Its on me" Once he said that their just smiled a big smile.

"I have three plates of dangos" Anko said to her.

"I have plate of dango and soup" Kurenai said to the waitress.

"I have plate of ribs" Tsume said to her.

"I have the same" Hana said to her.

"I take bowl of beef ramen, a little bowl of milk and also a glass of red wine" He said to the waitress as she put the order down and walked away.

"I never, would of guess that you drink wine" Anko said with a smirk on her face.

"There a lot of things you don't know about me miss Anko" Naruto replied back with a smirk on his face.

"Why did you pay 15 million ryo for that summoning scroll" Tsume asked him.

"Let me tell you about them. The three legendry summons are demon/hell, heaven/holy and sky summon. I now have all three of them and what do their summon. The demon/hell lets me summon from 30 different demons or monsters. The heaven lets me summon 25 different kinds of holy beings and angels. The sky summon lets me summon dragons. Wing serpents and other winged animals" Naruto said to them which everyone was shocked.

"Kurenai-chan can we do that game of poker like you said we would do if we meet again?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face.

"Sure but lets invite everyone else" She said back to them which Tsume was about said hell no.

"But remember its not for money like last time" Naruto said with a smirk which cause Kurenai to blush and everyone to rise a eyebrow.

"What did you do last time?" Hana asked him who just smirk back to her.

"Strip poker" Was only thing he said as all four girls blushed but Kurenai had darker shade because she did it last time.

"I'm in because I'm bored" Anko said and others two woman nodded. The waitress com back with their food and Naruto put the bowl of milk next to the fox which start drinking it.

"Your fox is kind of sad. I think we should do something" Hana said to him who just looked at the fox.

"I know and I have a idea, because it works every time she like this" Naruto said as he get up from where he sitting and heads over to the piano. Everyone was wondering why he sitting down at the piano.

Naruto started to play the piano which he then starts to singing.

*This Broken soul by Rebecca Kneubuhl*

**Oh Holy LandCome ancient spiritTake up my hand and guide me**

Everyone that was listening think that their singing to a angel sing because of how his voice is so soft and gently. The fox looks happy because she loves hearing Naruto sing.

**Pull me to shoreRivers are risingLook in this heart and find me.**

Kurenai was just looking at him play the piano and listening to his gently words that coming out of mouth.

**I've lost my way,Your voice is silent,I need you here to remind me**

Tsume looked at Naruto and listening she remembers her husband who has been die for ten years now. She smiles at him which she couldn't believe that someone could song like a angel, like he does.

**Show me nowHow to find my homeAll I am, surrender**

Anko was now thinking about her past and she couldn't believe that this kid could sing so great. He was singing like no one was around him, like no one was watching him. He could easier sing his heart out without worrying.

**Let the water flow right through this broken soul **

Naruto just kept come playing the piano without caring what people think and was looking at. When Naruto plays a piano or sings it just makes him feel free from everything. From being know as Kyuubi kid or demon brat and the hate. He just feels free from everything.

**I fought by your side, ashes still burningI've proved my worth so tell me why**

All four women just look at the fourteen year old boy and wish that someone like that could be with them. All had the same thought if he was older. The people beside them are listen on as their enjoy the song and food.

**I've lost my way,Your voice is silent,I need you here to remind me**

The fox starting to yelp happily and start to going around and around. Four women smiled at the fox then looked back at the singing angel.

**Show me nowHow to find my homeAll I am, surrender**

Naruto just played on and closed his eyes as he images the people he cares about. He thinks about times he had and lost.

**Tell me that you can forgivebring me peace that I may live**

Everyone notices tears coming down his face as he say forgive, it was like he did something in the past that he wishes that he could be forgive. Naruto thinks about the person he had lost four years ago, she was like a sister to him. Like a person that he could trust and never would leave.

**Show me nowHow to find my homeAll I am, surrender**

He kept on playing and singing with tears coming down his face. The images he was having now was the time when she helped him find his home when no one else would help him.

**Oh sweet restOh sweet rest**

**Find me at my homeStay with me forever**

Now he more tears come down his face and four women wish he would stop ripping his soul and heart apart, just stop playing their thought to themselves. Naruto was now thinking about her grave and crying as he fall to the ground at the grave.

**Let the water flow right through this broken soul. **

When he get done he walked over to his sit not listening everyone clapping. When he sits down Hana wipes his tears away and he lays his head on Tsume chest but she doesn't mind because she wants to comfort him. When their get done eating their food Naruto put the fox on his head which just lay down and fall fast asleep.

"lets get to my room to play poker" Naruto said trying to make a happy smile.

When their get into the room their sat on the king size bed, Naruto put the fox on the top of the bed so she not get in the way. When Naruto took poker cards out of his jacket Kurenai was giving him a evil smile.

"Can you drop the genjutsu Naruto" She said to him shocking everyone but her because he was Naruto Uzumaki the jailer of Kyuubi.

"Sure" Was his only replied back as he dropped It and there he was. He had nine long tail and two fox tail with slit eyes. Tsume and Hana was looking at him and was getting turn on because of his feral look.

"What can you do in that form?" Tsume asked him which he just smirk at her.

"I can small good also I can small you and Hana getting wet" When he said that both of them blushed.

Naruto gave everyone five hands which Anko just smiling like she was happy.

"This is five cards and you kept the cards you get" Naruto said as he land down his three of a kind kings and a seven of hearts also a six of hearts.

Everyone had a mad face on because their put down their cards and lost.

"Before I pick who loses a piece of clothes, what happens when someone pick someone with no clothes left?" Naruto asked with a evil smirk on his face.

"That person can do something to them" Kurenai said back with a evil smirk.

"Than I pick Kurenai" He said which she took off her warping top reveling a black bra that shows little bit of her nipples.

After about half hour later, Kurenai was naked and the other three women are down their panties which few more hands later their naked but that doesn't stop the game. Naruto was in only his boxers.

"Guess I win again" He said as he moved over to Kurenai and sucked on her nipples causing her to blush.

But that when Naruto just forget the game and kissed Anko on the lips, one he did that Anko kissed back. Naruto then start to suck on Hana nipples which cause her to moan and everyone was wondering what going on.

"Naruto what you doing?" Kurenai asked but she only get a kiss on the lips as a replied.

"I guess I forget about game because I'm around beautiful women" He said causing all four of to blush.

"If you mad and want to go I understand" He said to them but their just looked at him then take turns in kissing him on the lips.

"What?" Naruto looked at them which their just smirked.

"You just need to pick the one you want be with" Tsume said back to him which it was Naruto turn to smirk.

"You know, when I get back the old man making me take my father name. which means that I going be last of my clan the Namikaze. So I can have more then one wife. If you don't mind sharing how about I date all four of you? Naruto asked but only get a kiss from each woman.

"But one thing if you want add more people to this you have to ask us first, we have said if she is good or bad" Kurenai said to him and he just nodded then kissed Tsume lips. Kurenai moved his boxers as Naruto tongue goes inside of Tsume mouth. Naruto moves his tongue around her mouth to taste her. Tsume moaned into the kiss as their tongue start warping around each other. Kurenai, Anko and Hana are shocked because Naruto was around twelve inches and he only fourteen. Anko starts sucking the tip of his member as she strikes the base of it with her hand. Kurenai and Hana are sucking on his balls which is causing Naruto to moan. Naruto moved Tsume to his mouth, once her pussy was on his mouth he start licking her folds then around her folds causing her to moan out. He moves his hands up to her d cup beasts and start kneeling her boobs. Anko start sucking down on his member but she only get about half of it down her throat.

The three women feel something go into their pussy causing them to moan. When their look down their see a tail going in and out of their pussys as Naruto other six tails around going around their boobs and kneeling them. Anko starts sucking faster as the three women kept moaning The moan get louder as the tail stating going in and out of them faster. When Tsume came this time it was the 5th time. Naruto removed his tails from the women and got up from the bed.

"Tsume you ready?" Naruto asked her which she looks back at him with a smirk on her face.

"How you going to take me?" She asked but she found out when Naruto move her to the ground on her hands and kneels causing her to smirk.

Anko get on the bed and start rubbing herself as she watches Naruto take Tsume in doggy style. He moves Hana and Kurenai to their feet, He start moving into Tsume pussy as he start sucking and rubbing Hana and Kurenai nipples. He moves one tail into each of the three woman pussy and one tail in all four woman ass. As he does this all four women just moan out as their being entered by both of their holes.

Tsume moves her kneels to her head as she thrusts back at Naruto member as it goes in and out. Tsume bucks her head up as she being fucked by Naruto. Naruto started to suck on Hana neck then slowly nibbles on her neck then her collarbone causing her to moan out louder. Naruto removes his tails again and lays both Hana and Kurenai on the bed. Because their both back fall on the ground because of cumming so much.

Naruto starts thrusting into Tsume harder and faster. Anko just rubbing Kurenai nipples as she moans. Hana start rubbing Anko pussy as she watches Naruto fuck her own mother.

Anko gets her mouth onto of Kurenai pussy, which she then start sucking as Kurenai moans and watches Naruto and Tsume. Naruto feels Tsume wall tighten up as he feels her juices come onto his dick then he moves out which Hana gets onto her kneels and start sucking his member clean of her mother juices. Kurenai and Anko was now busy with each other because Anko moved into a 69 so both of them started to eat each other out.

Tsume was now panting as she sees her daughter suck Naruto clean. He moves her so her face is at her mother pussy then he slowly enters Hana which she moans out in pleasure. As Naruto going in and out of her, she start sucking her mother pussy which catches her mother by surprise then starts to enjoy it. Tsume start rubbing her pussy against her daughter mouth and nose causing Hana to get a good small of her mother sex.

Naruto looks over at the pair eating each other out. "I had no idea you two like girls"

"We don't but something about you make us lose are minds and need to pleasure ourselves and this the first time I ever had a girl pussy before" Anko said with Kurenai nodding which cause Naruto to smirk.

"I give off something because of being a demon now, its makes female go nuts" He said to them who just look at him with a evil smirks.

"If you, do start only doing girls then it doesn't work out. It may change your friendship" Naruto said to them who just looked at each other.

"We only going touch each other when we having sex with you" Anko said and other women nodded which cause Naruto to smile.

He then start moving into Hana with long powerful thrusts causing her to moan out louder in pleasure. Tsume gets up then moves over to Anko and Kurenai, when she gets there she moves to Anko and slowly moves her back off of Kurenai. Then she moved her pussy on Anko mouth as she suck on Kurenai. Which causing her to moan out then as Naruto start going in and out of Hana he can feel her cumming onto his member.

He laid her on the ground then moves over to Kurenai. He sits on end of the bed which he moves her onto his member as she moves up and down on him. Anko was now fingering Tsume which was now at her end and cum before passing out. Anko move her fingers into her mouth then smirk.

"She tastes good" She said as she moved over to Naruto who cupped her d cup beasts with his hands. Kurenai moved faster on his member as Naruto to moan and finally cum which she come feel inside of her. When she feels his seed going into her she cums onto his member. Naruto laid her onto the bed along side Tsume as he take Anko and moves her against the wall causing her to smirk. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she lowered herself onto his member causing her to moan. Naruto start going in and out of her as he kisses her neck. He slowly nibbles on her neck then her collarbone causing her to moan louder. Naruto kept going harder into her as she was being push against the wall causing her to moan out in pleasure.

She looked at him with none thing but love in her eyes and he just kisses her lips in a loving kiss. She moves her head onto his neck as he moves into her harder. She could feel her so getting closer to cumming. After few hard thrusts she finally did. Naruto laid her then Hana onto the bed which he kissed all four girls then laid down beside them.

When the morning close all four girls found themselves sore and was hard to move around. Naruto kissed each one on the lips then grab their ass cheeks causing them to blush.

Hana looked at Naruto who was wondering what wrong with her, he notices that she sad and starts to worry more.

"What wrong Hana-chan?" Naruto asked as he start caressing for her arms. She looks at him then begins to talk.

"You are kind of my first" When she said that Naruto kissed her in a passionately kiss that cause her to smile when the kiss ended.

"I hope you had a good first time" He said to her as she nodded then moved her head against his chest. Anko and Kurenai moved over to him.

"Your her first and my 2nd" Anko said to him and Kurenai nodded because he the 2nd person for us as well. Tsume moved over to him then kissed his neck which he return the kiss by kissing her lips.

"I think we need get dressed and go back to Konoha" He said to them as their nod but Hana had a smirk on her face.

"How about me take a shower first?" She asked them who nodded to her.

When their get done having a nice shower/fun their get dressed and headed out of the place.

Naruto unseal his scroll then took two summon scrolls which he seal the boxes back into the scroll. He summons heaven first as he bits his thumb then slams it down on the ground. When the smoke fades away he sees what look like a woman in a white robe with two long white feather wings. She had a nice chest with long silver hair that was to her nice rounded butt.

"Was it you who summon me demon?" She asked him as he looks into her silver eyes then he begins to talk.

"Yes I have summon you the summer of the demons and soon to be summer of the sky" He said as he bowed to her. She was shocked that he had all three summons of the legendry.

"My name is Angela the goddess of the moon and the daughter of kami and the god of the sun" When she said that everyone was shocked but Naruto.

"it's a honor to meet a goddess, I wish to ask you if I may sign your summon?" Naruto asked her as she make a smile on her lips. She moved down and kissed his lips then she took the scroll from his hands. She opened It then Naruto bit his thumb then signed the summon.

"I being going now but I may visit you again soon" She said with a smirk then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto turns to the four women and asks "Is that a good one or bad one?"

"That one hell of a good one, she a goddess" Kurenai said to him as the others nodded. Naruto then summon the bosses of the sky summon.

Five cloud of smoke appeared revealing a white dragon with red deep eyes, a wing serpent with green slit eyes, a winged wolf that was the size of a house and a lot smaller then the dragon and wing serpent. The other are a winged tiger that size of the wolf, the last one is a bird that has flames on it but its also know as a phoenix.

"Who has summoned us?" The dragon asked them.

"Me the summer of Hell and heaven" Naruto said as he bowed to them.

"You are young" The wolf said to him.

"Yes but I'm stop acting young long time ago" He said back to the wolf with eyes that the five could tell are fueled with lost and sadness.

"If you wish sign are summon then you may, just remember we not tools and we not let someone use us like ones" With that said the summons disappeared in clouds of smoke.

"Now time call are ride out and he most really hate talking to himself" Naruto said as he gave them little giggle.

"He talks to himself?" Hana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your see he has more then one head" Naruto said as he summons a three headed dog know as Cerberus.

"Yo cerb" Naruto said as all women are not about piss themselves, why because three headed demon dog that guards gate to hell in front of them.

"What up?" Left head right.

"We outside for once!" The middle one yelled.

"I have bad feeling about this" The right one said.

"Told you he talks to himself" Naruto said with giggle causing the dog to growl at him.

"Why have you called us" The left one ask, which seems to be more smarter then the other two heads.

"Can you give us a ride to Konoha" He asked which the dog gave Naruto a wired look.

"You going back to that village that killed her?" The middle head asked as the right head hit the middle one on the head. The middle realize why the right head hit him. It was because he said her to Naruto.

"Yes, I really don't have anywhere else to go" Naruto said causing the women to wonder why and what happened, who was she?

"Vary well get on" He said as he lower his back for them. When all five of them was now on the dog back, he start moving to Konoha.

"Can you tell me who she was?" Hana asked in a caring way.

"She was like my sister, she was like someone I could trust but then the villagers killed her right in front of me. That was the day I stop being human and gave into Kyuubi and the demonic power" Naruto said causing the women to look down. Naruto kisses each one of them which their smile because of the kiss.

"You two are Inuzuka clan members, the ones that work with dogs?" The demon dog said to them and nodded to him. "Than can you rise my puppies? I want them to be in the human world and not stuck guarding a gate to hell like I'm" He asked the two women are shocked that a demon of hell wants them rise his pups.

"Sure but where are there?" Tsume said to him as he summon five little pups onto his head.

The fives look like normal dogs beside the whole red flaming fur which I really mean flaming. Their tail is also a flaming tail with spike collars around their neck. Naruto start putting the doggies heads without being burned.

"Don't worry the flames only burn if you try to hurt them or their attacking you" Naruto said to them which Hana took one of the puppies into her hands and gently petted it.

Naruto bit his thumb and summoned seven full grow hellhounds. The seven dogs see Naruto and tackle him onto his back and start licking him.

"Their happy to see you again, after all you did rise them since your wore six" Cerberus said which Naruto smiled. Naruto start rubbing their heads as their just lay down on him. Everyone else was giggle at the show and Naruto just looked at them.

"You want come to the village with me?" He asked the seven hell dogs which just nodded their head and licked his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Here chapter two and I know it's long over duo but I'm sorry for that. Just few things I need to say. For the ones that still like my story thank you.

Now it's time for the ones that dislike like it? To fucking bad ok, I'm really getting sick of you flamers who think you're some kind of bloody gods. Half of the flamers don't even have the guts to post a story not this site and they rent and go down on people who put stories up and try to show people their work.

This site is for everyone, from poor writers to pro writers, you have no right to flame anyone. Everyone has the right to write what they like and you don't have to flame like you a know it all. We all make mistakes, we not all great writers and only way to become good is to write.

People write because they enjoy it, they want share what they enjoy and like. If you don't like something you read just walk away. Saying tips on helping is fine but flaming people? For something you don't like or just trying to be an asshole. Do every single people a favor and if you don't like something don't say anything.

But thank you to the ones that enjoy my stories, put up with my mistakes for that thank you again.

* * *

"They really like you Naruto-kun." He looks at Hana and nods his head before he keeps petting the hellhounds in front of him. He remembers raising them since they were just little pups but he can even remember each one of their names.

"Behave yourselves Blaze, Seigi, Dark, Ruki, Blade, Silver and Fang." They just look at him as they are panting but rub against him causing him to just shake his head and keep rubbing their heads.

"Ka-chan how do you think Kiba will react to us dating someone younger than us?' Tsume just looks at her daughter because she has no idea but it will be funny watching him go nuts. Tsume looks at Naruto now and can't believe she was truly dating again and it felt little strange.

"I don't know Hana-chan but it will be funny seeing him react because knowing your younger brother, its going be fun to watch." Naruto smirks because this is going be fun but he just moves his hands down Hana leg causing her to jump but look at him as he and everyone else sits down on the back of Cerberus.

"We will be there soon; I really don't like this idea." Right head said but left one just head butts the right head causing middle to wonder which one he should hit.

"I know but it something that I have to do; I'll be fine so you don't have to worry Cerb." Everyone was looking at him but he starts to pet one of the new pups causing the pup to pant happily. He moves his hand on Kurenai's leg now which she just looks at him

Anko move her head against his back but he closes his eyes and lets a smile come to his face, he didn't know what he did to get this but he is glad that he did. The one thing that was missing from his life and now he has it.

"Tell me some about yourselves." They just look at him because even after all they did together they haven't even talk about themselves but Naruto knows Kurenai; she is the only one that he did know about.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi but my like's are dangos, hanging out with Kurenai-chan and cute red hair charmer that can make me feel good but I also like torturing people. I dislike perverts and assholes also my ex sensei who I wish I could kill. My dream is to be loved which I am so my dream is true." Naruto just moves her on his lap and kisses lips but he looks at the others.

He looks over at Hana. "My name is Hana Inuzuka and my like's are working at the kennel, trying to help as many animals as I can. Hanging out with my friends, bugging the hell out of my brother and my dislikes are perverts and assholes also people that hurt animals. My dream is to help as many animals as I can but also find a mate for myself." She looks at him and gives him a kiss on the lips.

"My name is Tsume Inuzuka, my likes are a red hair Naruto who helped me get my summon back but also save me from losing my daughter. I should thank you again later and my other likes are my clan and my son who going freak out. My dislikes is assholes that run away leaving families behind but also perverts but your one pervert that's ok. My dream is to find a mate again that won't die on me." Naruto leans over and kisses her on the lips making her lips turn into a smile.

"You already know me and more than you need to know." Naruto smirks before moves his hand on Kurenai's back, it was true he did know tons about her and something only she should know.

"I wonder how things are going to be like once I get back to the village, first things I have to do and that's talk to the old man and then find a place to stay at." Hana looks to her kaa with a smirk on her face making her kaa to grow a smirk as well.

"You can always stay with us Naru-kun." Naruto looks at Hana before he smirks but that when Anko comes up with a good idea. "Yes maybe he can share a room with me at your place Hana-chan." Hana just looks at her friend and shrugs her shoulders because she didn't care what room he's in as long as he's in her home.

"If that's ok with you then I'll be fine with living with you girls." Anko smiles before leaning back into his chest with her head against his neck but she can tell he likes the feeling; she feels his arms moves around and rests them on her belly. She takes his hands with her own causing him to smile.

When they see the village Naruto wonders if this truly was the right thing to do, he jumps off Cerb and makes his way to the gates with everyone else. Cerb leaves in smoke but his pups both baby ones and adult ones are with the group.

When Naruto gets stop at the gate by two chuunin he looks at them. "Who are you?" He just stares at them. "My name is Naruto Namikaze and I'm here to see the Hokage." He walks passed them but the two guards see who's with him so they don't bother to push it anymore.

When they get to the Hokage tower he starts to wonder what the old man will think when he sees him again after so many years. He opens the door to the room but once the old man sees him he can't believe how much he has changed in the last few years.

"You look just like your father if it wasn't for your red hair, I must say Kushina would be pleased to see you picking red over blonde hair." Naruto just smiles before sitting down in front of the desk and looks at the Hokage.

"What plans do you have for me old man?"Hokage looks at him before giving him a piece of paper saying that he is now the new head of the clans Namikaze and Uzumaki. "They feel that you have to bring back both clans and I know you hate it." Naruto just smirks before looking at the four women behind him.

"I don't know about that." He smirks before giving each woman a kiss and grabs handful of their ass. "I think I may just like this idea don't you think so?" Hokage didn't know if he is going have a heart attack but he just gives a pervert smirk and nods his head to Naruto.

"You also have to go to the school room at two hours room 218." Naruto nods his head to him before looking back at his himes.

"How about we take you to your new home?" He nods his head to them before looking back at the Hokage before leaving giving him a smirk, he is going to love this life he has and hopes no one tries to ruin it.

When they get to the clan house Naruto kisses their lips but is stop by Tsume hands. "Save that for later we have show you your room and you have get ready for finding out what team you are on." Naruto pouts before giving each one of them a few grabs causing them to glare at him before Anko shows him to her and his room. Everyone else just sits in the living room and hopes they don't take too long to come back to the living room with them.

When the two of them get inside the room Naruto pulls her into a hold then kisses her neck earning himself a moan from his Anko. "Like Tsume-chan said that's for later." She kisses him before moving to the bed.

"You're one moving to the bed not me." Anko blushes before throwing a pillow at him; hitting his face he grabs it and throws back at Anko who dodges it. "This is your room and you will be sharing a bed with me." He walks over to her and kisses her lips before smiling to her.

"I guess it's time go back to living room and go find out my team?" He looks at her and she just nods before she feels his lips on her neck. "We could just stay here and do something better?" She just shakes her hand no before moving him away and getting up off the bed. She drags him to the living room where everyone tries not to laugh at what they are seeing.

"It's time for you to meet your team and for Kurenai-chan to see what team she has to train." Kurenai just smiles before looking at him but he just grunts when Anko keeps dragging him out the door fallowed by everyone else.

Naruto gets out of her hands and starts to walk on his own, he looks back to see them still giggling at him. "It's not funny so stop giggling already." Tsume just walks up to him and kisses his neck before whispering. "Behave or no treat tonight." Naruto blushes before looking at her

"I guess I have to behave then, but I truly I hate being on greenhorn team." They just smirk before they get to the place. He just looks at the front doors before opening them and starts heading to the room he was told to go to. Tsume and Hana stand outside of the room because they didn't want to put up with their brother/son right now.

He opens the door to the classroom to see a man with a scar on his nose look at him and looks down on a piece of paper. "You must be Naruto Namikaze and please sit down." He goes to sit down but Iruka sees Anko causing him to look back to Naruto hope that he's ok.

"What with that face Iruka, me and Naruto get along just great and sometimes really well." She throws a kunai to Naruto cutting his cheek than appears behind him licking his cheek, Naruto just turns around and kisses her on the lips causing the class to stare with mix of fear and confuse.

"How in hell did you start dating Anko?" Naruto just grins before moving Anko onto his lap causing her to blush but lean against his chest. He wraps his arms around her stomach and looks at his class sensei. "I'm just that good."

"I think time for you to tell everyone their teams don't you think so Iruka?" Iruka he just nods before looking at his paper. "Team seven Sasuke, Sakura and Sai and your sensei is Kakashi." All the other teams are the same leaving Naruto only one left in the classroom.

"Where is my team?" Iruka looks at him and points to Anko before walking out of the classroom but Naruto and Anko turn to look at each other then smirks. "I guess I have you beautiful as my sensei now?"

"I guess you do and looks like Kurenai-chan has that girl that seems to stare at you a lot." Naruto just shivers. "Don't remind me she always fallowed me when I used live here I swear I thought she was going to rape me or something."

"That's creepy even by me, let's go get something to eat and tell everyone that I got my first student to train into the ground."Naruto just turns happy causing her to kiss him before starts to grin a scary grin.

"You are one strange person, not even getting scared by that but just looking happy like that. Now it's time to get dangos." He just fallows after her giving her nice slap on the ass when they pass Iruka causing her jump and look at him.

Hana and Tsume kiss his neck from each side on his back of his neck causing Iruka to rub his eyes hoping he's seeing things and is trying to understand what in hell is going on in front of him. "Hana-hime and Tsume-hime that where you two have been and Anko-hime is now my new sensei." Both Inuzuka women smirk before the four of them leave the place.

When they get to dango stand Naruto takes their order giving them to the cook before moving back to them, sitting down right beside Anko causing her just smile before moving her head to his neck.

"How should I train you into the ground?" He just whispers words into her ear causing her blush and look at him funny. "I didn't mean that kind of training." Both Tsume and Hana laugh causing her blush more and Naruto to smirk again.

"Come on why not? That kind training that can help both of us at one time and be fun." Anko blushes before she lightly hits him on the head but they see their order coming to their table finally. Anko starts digging in right away causing three people around her to just shake their heads.

"What do you girls want to do today?" He looks at them before starting to eat his dangos. "Let's wait for Kurenai-chan and then we pick something to do." He nods his head before he sees both Tsume and Hana starting eat as well.

Once the four of them get done eating and paying for the food they slowly walk over to training grounds eight where they see Kurenai passing her team and walking up to them. "Hello Kurenai-hime, I'm on Anko-hime team." Kurenai paled before looking at her best friend who's smirking up a storm.

"You're happy about that? I'm thinking you have lost your mind." Anko pouts after hearing that but Naruto kisses her causing her smirk again. "Thank you I need that after hearing Kur-chan being mean like that." Kurenai along with Tsume and Hana shake their head at her childish behavior.

"I'll see you three later and don't do anything dumb." She waves her team off before looking back at her boyfriend. "How come you guys are here anyway?"

"We came to see what you would like to do today, we're letting you pick." Kurenai just looks at the four of them before moving her finger to her lips in thinking pose. "How about we go back to your place Hana-chan and get to know each other people." Naruto smirks but she just hits him on the head. 'Not that kind getting to know each other better."

"Let's get going already then, we can't just sit around here doing nothing." Anko drags her new student off to her home with everyone else fallowing after her. "You really must want to get to know me better Anko-hime." This causes two things to happen, first be Anko's face lights up like a tomato and other thing is she stops dragging him and stares at him hard.

"It's truly fun teasing you; my sensei blushes so easy around me." His smirk never leaves his face but Anko just looks over to her friends before they let out a giggle. Anko just gives them a dirty look but they just keep walking on to the Inuzuka clan house.

When they get inside they get a welcome home greeting by the puppies and full grow hellhounds, Naruto picks one of the puppies up before petting it. He can feel the puppy panting happily from the petting he's giving her.

The five of them sit down on the couch but Hana takes her sit on Naruto's lap, Naruto in turn moves his arms around her belly. "How are we going to get to know each other better?" He looks at the other women near him.

"We talk about what our plans are for the future or near future." Naruto nods his head before he looks back at Kurenai. "Who is going go first?" She pokes Tsume but Tsume gives her a dirty look before looking at Naruto.

"My only plans for the future before meeting you were to raise my kids good, to see them happy and find themselves a mate to have kids with. Now my plans are the same but with few added things like being happy myself and maybe just maybe have another kid."

"My plans are to have fun and eat tons of dango but you better give me dangos a lot, plus now I can train you into the ground and have fun doing it." Anko smirks but Naruto just shakes his head at her, she is one hyper crazy woman to him but he liked that a lot about her.

"It's my turn now I guess and I know my plans are because they are to train my team to the best that I can for them. Plus another part of my plans is to be a great girlfriend to you." Naruto kisses her but his eyes move to Hana.

"Well I want to help as many animals that I can in my lifetime but also be a good mate to you." Naruto gives her a kiss on the lips before starting to walk around.

"Do you remember that I told you that I have became an oni right?" They nod their heads to him but he just keeps walking around them. "I can't die of aging and the ones that I mark as my mate will live just like I do." He stops and looks at the ground trying not to look at the women in front of him.

"We don't care if you can live forever you foolish man. If you do mark us, I know any of us will be happy to live with you forever." But once Tsume gets done talking Naruto starts smiling at her. She walks over to him but stops to kiss him on the lips.

Once Tsume gets done Naruto is smiling at her. She walks over to him but stops to kiss him on the lips in a passion loving way. Naruto couldn't believe he had got not one but four women that treat him like this.

"I feel like going somewhere to train, it has been awhile since the last time I had a good day of training." Hana looks at him then points outside. "We have training grounds that you can use if you want to."

Naruto face now has a bright smile showing on his face right now. "That's really ok with you." Tsume nods her head which causes him to jump and head to the training ground causing the four women to just laugh at how he reacted to that.

When the women get outside they see Naruto just staying there thinking on what to do. "Maybe I should train with my hell summon haven't done that in awhile as well." Naruto thinks on which one he should summon to train with but once he knows. He bits his thumb and does hand signs for the hell summon. Once the smoke clears they all see.

A woman wearing a long red kimono that went all the way to the end of her long sexy legs. The top of the kimono did show some of her chest cleavage giving Naruto to smirk at her. He always like seeing her, both of them had been friends for years now.

Her eyes are a shade of crimson with long silver hair that goes down to her nice rounded ass. "So you have finally summoned me? It's about time do you have any idea how long it has been since the last time?"

She walks over to him with a sexy smirk showing on her beautiful lips but Naruto just stares at her breathtaking crimson eyes. "How have you been Moka-chan?" She just stops and looks at the four women close by but Naruto just shakes his head because this is going be one long day.

"Who are they?" Anko is the first to move up to the two of them and she doesn't like this new women or how she is acting or talking to them like that. Naruto looks at Anko hoping this doesn't turn into a fight.

"We are the ones that should be asking you that here." Moka starts to show her fangs but Naruto puts his hand on her lower back to calm her down. "This is Moka Akashiya and these are Kurenai Yuuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Hana and Tsume Inuzuka." Moka still doesn't' like them at all and same goes for Anko.

"Behave Moka-chan please." She looks at him with her crimson but looks away. Naruto fills her into what's going on around here causing her to look at him with eyes filled with sadness. Naruto sees this and pulls her into a kiss because he just couldn't let her be hurt like this.

He knows these eyes were the ones of pain and feeling backstabbed but he realizes that he is a fool for not seeing it sooner. He never realized that all the times they had been fighting together that she has begun to have feelings for him. He just wants to slap himself on the head but right now he knows he has to make it right.

Moka's eyes widen once she feels him kissing her and the sadness turns into happiness with her arms she straps them around his back, she starts to hold on to him for her dear life, not letting go no matter what.

"What does this mean Naruto-kun?" He just runs his hand through her hair. He looks over at the other four women but they're just smiling at him causing him to smile back to them.

"In this village the one that I have told you about wants me to bring back my clans. That means I need more than one wife to do that." Moka blushes but looks at his eyes trying to see if he's lying but finds no lies in his eyes.

"What does this mean? I'm I a part of your life now?" Naruto just looks at her. "You have always been part of my life for years now you silly girl." She smiles but moves her lips to his neck. "Now if you need to have a drink then go ahead." Moka gladly bits down on his neck and starts to drink his blood that she has came to love.

"Tell me why in hell is she drinking you blood like that Naru-kun?" He looks at Hana with a smile still on his face. "That's because she's a vampire but don't worry she won't hurt you." They just stare at the two of them like they're crazy.

Once she gets done her eyes go to his but she licks her lips clearing the blood still on them off. "Can I stay out here and live with you? I would really like that if you let me." Naruto just looks at her eyes before looking back to Tsume.

"You have to ask them, I'm living with them in their home." Moka looks at the four women again but Tsume just gives her a feral smirk on her face causing Moka to raise an eyebrow to her, hoping nothing bad will happen to her.

"You can but you have to stare a room with Naru-kun and Anko-chan but also fallow the rules of the house, if you break them than you can't stay here." Moka just nods her head but Anko has a god smacked look on her face.

"Summon me again in an hour please." She disappeared in a cloud of smoke when Anko look at Tsume who's still smirking at her, she can see that Tsume is enjoying doing this to her but she will get pay back for sure.

"Why did you do that? I don't like sharing a bed with a girl like this, I don't go that way and you know it." Naruto just shakes his head because he was right about this going be one long and painful day.

""if it's not ok I don't want to force this on her." This makes Anko smile at him but Hana moves over to him. 'You two can stay in my room if you need." That's when Anko eyes shot up and runs over to Hana. "No way that going to happen, is he staying with me even if there is a quest with us now." Hana smirks and moves over to her kaa.

"Now how are you going to train me Anko-sensei?" Anko looks at him and starts moving inside the house but stops and waves him inside. Once they get inside and sit back down but they are all staring at Anko waiting to hear what she's going to stay.

"First tell me what kind of shinobi you are right now and want kind do you want to be in the future." Naruto just closes his eyes to begin to think on that. When he reopens his eyes they move back to Anko's eyes.

"I'm a close up fighter and that's the way want to stay like, is that ok with you?" Anko just does another smirk but this one is an evil smirk to him but nods her head showing that it's ok in her book. "That is my kind of shinobi and this is truly going to be fun." Anko just stares at them.

"Tomorrow we will start you hell training and don't cry to me if it's too hard for you, no matter what I'm going to drill you into the ground you try working on." Kurenai just shakes her head because she is now worried for Naruto's hearth after hearing that.

"I think it will be the other way around." Anko blushes when she realizes his hidden meaning but hits him on the head but he just keeps grinning to him. He looks back to Tsume now. "Is there anything that I should know?" Tsume moves onto his lap and looks at him before speaking.

"Only that you better treat us each good and with care or you will feel pain but also lose us for good." Naruto kisses her neck and moves to her ear. "You never will have to worry about me being an asshole to any of you lovely women." He nips at her ear earning him a long moan from her.

"You can't keep your hands or your mouth to yourself can you?" Naruto just stares. "Where would the fun be if I did that now?" He nips more making her hit him upside the head lightly Naruto just holds her close to him.

"You really don't listen well do you?" He moves his eyes over to Kurenai. "No, this way it is more fun don't you think so?" She just shakes her head at him.

"Kurenai-can can you help me with something. She looks at him and gives a nod of her head. "When I used to live here your student stalked me every day, can you tell her not to do that again please?'

"I had a feeling she was doing that in the past but never asked. I'll fix that tomorrow don't worry.' Naruto smiles because he's glad that the creepy girl will leave him the fuck alone from now on.

Naruto moves Tsume and gets up but he can see that he earned himself a dirty look from her but he just stares at them. "Thank you for being the best women I have ever met to me." They just look at him because they don't think he needs to thank him at all.

* * *

The reason I added Moka is because I was planning making a vampire that has a long past with Naruto, but I know if I made a love pairing with a oc I'll get flamed so badly it's not funny. So I though add someone from hellsing but then I thought about taking Moka for the place.

Hopeful you guys/girls like this chapter and you'll see why Moka cares for him this badly in later chapters about his past. Reason she tamed is because of their past but don't' get me wrong she isn't that nice or tamed to anyone but Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Bretnccully - Thanks for liking the story so far.

Death5367 - Thanks for liking it and to say what you asked about this being mega-crossover, so far I only planned for few characters from other animes to be in it. It's all up to how the fans like the flow of the story.

God of all – don't worry I going be continuing this story for a long time to come.

Killjoy3000 – Good to be back.

Tstoldt – Yes the update should be faster than two years from now on.

Just a small rent this time.

Again for the ones that dislike my story? If you dislike my story and still read the updates I don't know what to say to you. If you want flame me because you think it going stop me from writing? Take your back shot then.

Enjoy everyone and tell me what you think also there going be a poll at the end of the chapter about the girls you think should be in it.

**For flamers out there, save your flaming because it will only be used to heat up water for Naruto's raman.**

* * *

"I just want to thank you for being nice to Moka-chan; she really doesn't have many people that ever have been nice to her." They look at him but he just shakes his head before leaning against the wall in the room.

"You don't have to thank us so much, we just happy we can help you or your friends." He smiles but he hears the door open to see a kid around his age or maybe year younger than him. "You again, who are you and why are you in my home."

"This is the person that dating me and your sister, you better not do anything dumb son." Kiba just looks at her like she's crazy, he just stares at his kaa and sister before looking over at Naruto with a pissed off look on his face.

"Who the hell do you think you are fucking dating my kaa and sister like this!" Naruto does show that he doesn't even bother dealing with the pissed off Kiba in the room. He just closes his eyes and doesn't pay any mind.

Naruto looks back at Tsume and causing Kiba to walk up to him with a fist made. He takes a swing at Naruto but only hits air where he used to be standing. "Are you done now?" Naruto's tone of voice shows that he still doesn't even give a damn about what going on at all. He just walks out of the house making the four women worry about what's going to happen.

Naruto heads for the park he used to play at with her, the closer he gets there the more he thinks about her and time they had together before she had to be killed. Killed in front of him like that and he makes a fist, it was entirely his fault that it happened. He keeps on telling himself that every time he thinks about her.

He stops at what looks to be a swing set. He stares at it hard and starts to see a young version of himself pushing the swing higher when a girl his age who has light green hair asked him to. He watches but once he hears his name being called the two people in front of him fade away into nothingness.

He turns to see who's calling his name like that but only person he sees is Anko looking at him and out of breath at that. "Finally found you and you been here all this time have you? You have been gone for an hour now, where the hell do you think you get right to just do that like this."

Naruto shows shock on his face when he hears that. "I've just been here remembering a part of my past but I had no idea it's been that long, I thought I only been staring for few minutes." Anko just stares at him but slaps him upside the head with her right hand.

"If you're now wondering about the slap I just gave you it's because you had us all worried about you damn fool." Naruto smiles before giving her a tender kiss filled with love and passion for her. He truly just had to do that but his mind still haunts him of the past to no avid at all.

Anko lets her mask finally drop for once and he can see all her pain but also her happiness. He moves his hand to her right cheek and beings to lightly caress it to Anko's enjoyment. "Thank you for worrying about me like that, it's been a long time since I had hear someone worried about me."

He can see a blush starting to creep up her face bring a smile to his lips. "You don't have to thank me at all." She gives him a smile of her own but only one word comes to his mind when he sees her smile. The word that does come to mind is beautiful but he didn't realize that he had said it out loud to her.

When she hears him say that to her she's starting to look away from him but her smile only gets brighter than before. Even though she tries to hide the fact it's getting brighter but trying to block her lips with her finger Naruto can see it and a grin forms on his lips.

"We need to get you home now so the others don't worry." He nods his head to her but he does grab her hand with his holding it when they walk back to their home together. He moves his fingers into her fingers locking their hands together.

When the pair gets inside the house he can see the girls staring at the two of them with hardly and question looks on their faces. He looks to see Anko grinning but trying to look away again from the others.

"What did you two do?" Naruto and Anko let go of each other hand and blush from what they were trying to say to them. He can see they are still sharing at him slowly he moves over to sit down on the couch.

"Nothing happened, I just found him by the swing set at the par. He was just staring into nothingness for an hour without even realizing what was going on around him." Tsume moves over to him because she knows he wasn't just seeing nothingness there. She knows what it like is to think of the past.

She always does think of her died husband and ask herself all the time, what if this or what would have happened if he didn't die. She still does blame herself for his death but at the same time she moved on. She had to move on in order be happy and not always be sad around her kids.

She had to be strong for her kids and it been years now but she still holds some pain inside and knows just what know is going through. He had lost the only person in this village that cared about him and didn't see him as a demon.

"You were seeing the past weren't you?" She only gets a small nod of the head from him. She sits down beside him but Hana moves the others out of the room so her kaa can talk to him alone and not have anyone watching.

She does remember how her kaa was when her tou first was killed, she may have been just a young child but she remembers it all. She is glad that her kaa begin to move on but it took long time and painful times for her kaa back then.

"You truly need to learn how to deal with your past before it slowly destroys yourself from the inside out." Naruto just looks at her eyes but his hands start to shake the more he thinks about his died friend, his first friend he had ever had in this hell of a village.

"I can't, I just can't get over it. It's too hard for me to move on with it and face it; no matter how many times I try it's just too damn hard." Tsume moves his head to the chest and slowly starts to rub his head and lightly and gently.

"We are here to help you when you're in need of help. Don't you ever forget that do you hear me Naruto-kun, never forget that?" Naruto doesn't even move this time, he just lets himself enjoy the warmth that he's getting from Tsume right now.

"Now you need to summon your friend then go get some rest ok? I can tell all this has tired you out badly." He gives her another nod of his head. Slowly he stays back up on his feet then summons Moka but once he sees the cloud clear he sees a pissed off woman looking at him. "You summoned me late and made me wait for you."

He lets a smile come across his tired lips but he still doesn't know why thinking of the past keeps doing this to him. When Moka sees him she can tell he has been thinking of the past causing her to let a frown makes it way on her lips.

"I know those looks you have been thinking of her haven't you?" He nods his head making her put down his bags down on the ground and walks over to him. She hated to see him like this because it hurt her so much when she keep seeing him like this about something happen so long ago.

"You truly can be a fool at times do you realize that at all?" All she gets from him this time is a long harden stare with eyes showing his deep sadness to her. "I'm sorry Moka-chan." She just pulls him into a hug. "You fool, you shouldn't say sorry, I know you cared about her and miss her deadly."

"There is one thing you had forgotten and that is I miss her to." Moka feels few tears coming down her face but she notices that Tsume is gone from the room. Part of her is glad that she isn't here watching the two of them.

"I'm sorry for not helping and running from my past." Moka kisses his lips and just stares with her teary eyes. "I've told you don't be sorry, listen for once will you?" Naruto runs his hand through her long silver hair.

"We both miss her deadly." Moka nods her head before letting more tears come down her face. She didn't care that she's crying like this. Naruto slowly lets his tear leave his eyes for the first time since that day. It is the first time he has ever had a tear come down his face since the day he become a demon.

'That's it Naruto you just need let it finally out, let all the years of holding the pain in and let it out. Let it all just go and leave you for good." Listening to what she just said to him he cries even more and lets it all out.

When the two of them get done and sitting on the couch he hears everyone walking back into the room. He looks to them with a tear stained face. "Do you feel better now?" Naruto nods his head to them but he stares at the sleeping Moka against his shoulder. Her face looks so peaceful when she's sleeping.

"I had forgetting that she was also close friends with Moka-chan. "Closes his eyes hard and not wanting to open them "You just wanted to forget that it even happened. It's not your fault Naru-kun." He opens his eyes but shakes his head disagreeing with her.

"If I hadn't become friends with her she would have had had a better life also be alive right now. It's is my fault" They all just shake their heads back to him. "She wanted to be your friend and that why you're not to blame; you just wanted a friend in your life." Naruto looks at Anko but he still can't believe that it's not his fault.

He looks over to the sleeping Moka and then at the bags that she has came with. "Can you help me get her to the bed?" Anko walks over and the two of them carry her to the bedroom for her to lay down on something better than a couch.

He lays her on the bed and put the covers on her. "She truly looks so peaceful for once." The two of them walk out of the rom. Tsume pushes him back inside once he leaves the room with a look on her face.

"You need to get some rest now, don't trying telling me you're fine because I can see that you're not fine at all." He goes to the bed and lays done beside Moka but his eyes look at Tsume but his eyes just close slowly.

When he wakes up he's staring at the two women in the room in a deadly staring contest with each other. "What is going on with the two of you now?" They look at him and their faces begin to turn into a smile.

"We were just taking to each other." Naruto doesn't believe that for a second, he knows Moka too much to believe that. "What really happened now?" The two of them just sit on each side of him but he just shakes his head to the both of them.

"Well we may have gotten into a fight about few things, nothing to big at that." He just shakes his head again at the two of them because he didn't know he turned into the peaceful person around here. He really could never understand women at all in his life and he not even close to doing it now.

"What time is it now because I need to eat something, I can't believe I'm this hungry." He begins to stand but Moka grabs his arm and bites done no his neck to being to drink her dinner. She can't help but want more of his blood because to her it is just the best blood but also her first.

"I take it you want food to?" She just keeps on drinking his blood not caring about what he's saying to her once she finishes with her drinking her eyes look at his eyes. "Thank you for the blood." He nods his head to her, the three of them go to the living room but he can see that Kiba is sitting there with a pissed off when he sees Naruto walking in.

'Why are you still in this house?" Naruto just shakes his head but Moka on the other hand has her fangs showing now. She doesn't like when someone talks to her Naruto like that and she's going make this fool pay dearly.

Moka walks over to Kiba with her face showing anger towards him. "Who do you think you are talking to Naru-kun like that!" Kiba right now wanted to run and hide or piss himself because of what he's seeing in front of him.

Hana walks but just watches what's going on. "I'm sorry Moka but you can't kill him." Moka just walks back to Naruto but he pulls her into a hug and slowly rubs her back causing her to just lean into his embrace.

"Naruto-kun we are staring to make dinner so no going anyway and Kiba behave or else." Both boys nod their heads back to her.

Naruto can tell Kiba is going to be scared of Moka for a long time to come. He just keeps rubbing Moka's back softy for awhile longer much to her enjoyment.

When dinner is done they all sit down at the dinner table to eat together. Naruto can see that Kurenai isn't here with them causing him to just look over at Tsume. "How come Kurenai-chan isn't here with us?

Tsume is the first to speak up to him. "She is home eating dinner with her friend who is also her roommate." Naruto just nods his head but he begins to eat only to find Moka hand on his lap causing him just give her a fast look.

"The two of them always have dinner together when they're both in the village." He gives another nod but this time to Hana, he can see something in Moka eyes when she becomes to smile.

"So it's dinner and fun for her tonight?" They're all staring hard at her making her lips turn into a sly grin. "Neither of them likes to touch other women so no fun." Moka pouts but goes back to eating now that her joking is ruined.

Three hours after dinner Naruto is back in his room getting ready for bed. Naruto takes his shirt off before lying on the bed but he sees Anko taking off her clothes leaving her in just panties and bra both being white.

When he see Moka staring at Anko she takes her kimono off leaving her in a black bra and thong but both move to each side of him. "I can get used to this kind of sleeping." Both women just smirk to him before moving up closer to him.

"I bet you could get used to this and fast couldn't' you?" He nods his head agreeing to her and happy with a smirk on his face. Each of his hands goes to their asses causing them to start to stare at him whom he just closes his eyes and slowly goes to sleep.

When he gets up he slaps both girls' asses playful, slowly getting off the bed afterwards. He now sees they're slowing getting awake from the slap on their ass. The thing that makes him start to worry is the pissed off look on their faces at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Anko throws a pillow at him but he moves to the side, he unseals his things from a sealed scroll and one being a large bag. "When are you going to get out of bed and train me sensei?" He pulls out a pair of clothes from the bag and does look back at Anko only to find an even more pissed off look on her face.

"You truly can be a pain in the ass, do you know that?" He just gives an agreeing nod but both women blush once they watch him charge his clothes in front of them causing Anko to shut up full time.

When he gets done changing the look at his face shows he's smirking about what he just did. He looks closer at them to see that they seem to enjoy it. "I guess you enjoyed that just now?" they both look away causing him to laugh out loud as he walks out of the room.

Once the two girls get changed and walk out to meet up with him they find him sitting down talking to Hana who's on his lips in a nightgown. It is a nightgown that's open showing her bra and panties to him. His hands are on her long bare legs with her head against his neck taking in the warmth from him.

"Hana-chan I didn't know you wear outfits like that." Hana closes her nightgown up fast to Naruto fun being ruined by Anko. "Did you really have to do that just now, I was having fun." Both women nod their heads making him shake his at them.

"Hana-chan we need to go train now and be back later." He give her a kiss and walks out the house fallowed by both Anko and Moka. "Lead the way to where we are going to be training at Anko-sensei." She rolls her eyes but does take the lead to bring them to the forest of death.

She sits down on a log; she waves them over to do the same. Once all of the three of them are sitting down she starts to stare closely at him. "Are you really ready to be trained into the ground you walk on by me?"

His face becomes a big smile making Moka slap him upside the head hard. "I swear you truly are crazy in the head, do you realize that?" He smile becomes a grin but Anko stands up with her finger to her lips.

"First we are going to work on your speed and dodging by me throwing kunais at you." He jumps to his feet with his eyes staring at her brown eyes. Anko starts off with one at a time which she can see that he can handle it well.

She starts throwing two at a time with more speed behind them making Naruto have to move faster this time. Only one hits him after a good hour of this kind of training she's putting him through in order to train him good.

"Looks like I have to make it harder for you." She throws three now and goes as fast as she can at him. Only thing she can see that changed is that his face is becoming a big smile causing her to get little bit mad.

"This really is fun training, I hope we have this much fun every time." He keeps dodging them but a few get him here and there but none hit him in the main areas of his body.

"The two of you are out of your minds." Moka is still sitting and watching this crazy game of tag.

"You're just mad that you can't make him run like this." Moka sends her an evil glare causing Anko to let out a long laugh.

Once Anko stops for a break she sits down beside Moka. Naruto walks over to them in a shirt that is turned into rags by Anko's training. "I did like this shirt you know?" Anko grins making Moka smile at him.

She gets up on her feet and moves over to him to remove what s life of his shirt. The vampire licks her lips in a teasing manner at him. "That's better." Moka bits down on his neck but doesn't drink or cause blood to come out of his neck.

"You do like to bite me a lot and how about we get lunch now?" Both of them agree with him and start heading after Anko. When she stops it's in front of the dango stand. "I should have known you going to come here." She smiles and tells the cook their order.

"What is this food we're about to eat?" Anko's face shows deep shock and grabs Moka hard. "Tell me now how you don't know what dangos are! They're the best food in the whole wide world!" Moka stares at her like she has lost her mind and badly at that.

"I think she has lost her mind just now." Naruto looks at a pouting now Anko making him smile to her; he just thinks her pouting is really cute to watch.

When their food gets to them she forces a dango in Moka mouth making the vampire pissed but once she tastes it she enjoys it.

"They're good but Naruto-kun blood is better." Anko smiles with victory on her face but Naruto just eats his food and hopes no more craziness happens today.

Throughout the lunch both of them kept on fighting with each other. He doesn't understand why the two of them have to fight with each other so badly like this for no reason. Once Naruto pays for them they head to the house but Naruto just realize something.

"Where is the baby fox?" Anko just grins and looks at him. "She's safe with Hana-chan don't worry." Naruto takes a breath again after hearing that, he didn't know what he would do if he had lost her.

"You found another animal to take care of now?" Moka just stares at him making him only smile but he takes both of their hands with his, pulling them closer to him causing both women to blush a light blush.

Once inside the clan house he can see Hana now in her work clothes talking to her mother but Tsume is only in her nightgown closed at that. When the two of them see Naruto they slowly walk over to him. Naruto kisses Tsume than Hana but he looks around with his eyes till Hana hands him the baby fox.

"Thanks for watching over her." He lightly pats the fox's head earning him a happy yelp from her. "You care about her a lot don't you Naru-kun?" He nods before putting her down on the table lightly.

"I'm off to work and Anko your friend with the scars on his face asked you to help him now to break someone that he has in a jail cell." Anko smiles like a mad woman before walking out of the house fallowed by Hana.

"That was creepy." Tsume laughs at Moka before saying that how she is when comes to her job at breaking people to find out things. "You really meet some strange people Naru-kun." Tsume stares at her but she loses force on Moka when she feels a hand going down her back.

"Naru-kun I am sorry for how my son has acted at you like that." He just waves his hand showing it's fine, she looks at her slowly moving her hands on his arms. "It's not fine for him acting like that to you."

He just shrugs his shoulders then heads to the training grounds with two girls watching his back as he leaves the room.

A few weeks later both Anko and Naruto are called into the Hokage office. "I'm sending you two to help team eight with a mission that has gone to hell; they need your help and right this second."

Hokage filled them in and told them where to go and with that they left in haste in order to save their asses. When two of them gets to the gate they see Hana with Tsume making them just stare closely but Naruto sees Moka walking up to them.

"We have to go save Kurenai and her team but don't worry we don't let them die." Hana and Tsume smile before telling them to bring Kiba home safely. Anko and Naruto with Moka are now leaving the village to head to their mission area.

* * *

Hopeful you guys/girls like this chapter that you just got done reading.

Let me know what you think in reviews to see how you like it.

Well till next time see you later.

So far girl in it are Anko,Moka, and Kureanai.

Here are some i maybe adding and for you to vote on but you can also say who you think should be in it as well.

Yugito

Yuago

Mei

Mikoto

Samui

Mabui

Karui

Ino

Tayayua

Kin


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter of Summon master

I know you guys/girls in enjoy reading this chapter and let me know what you think of it. So don't be shy I don't bite much.

Naruto I feel like i'm doomed in this chapter

DOD na your not don't worry so much.

Anko plus its fun

Naruto yup I'm so doomed

"How close are we to Kurenai now?" His voice showed that he's worried about team eight now but his worry for Kurenai is greater than rest of team eight. He does know that Kiba hated him right now but he isn't going let him die because of that and there no way he's going to let Kurenai get hurt.

He couldn't blame Kiba for the fact that he's truly hated him because he is dating both his kaa and sister all at once. That is something that would cause anyone to be pissed off at the one dating them but he just hoped that in time he will stop hating him.

That is the one thing about him even if he had became a demon he's still not going let anyone hurt the ones he cares about. He will keep them safe no matter what the cost or no matter what he has to do in order to keep them safe.

His heart is still one that has the emotions of a human being and not same kind of feelings that a demon has. There are only a few demons in this world that don't hate and don't love to kill but so very few of them in this world.

"We should get there any minute now and don't worry I know she'll be safe and sound. So you don't need to worry about her like you are right now even though she may be touched you care so much about her." Just when she finish done saying that they see the village up ahead of them causing Naruto to smile because he's there now to help her.

The village is known as the main village that handles the spices for Konoha and someplace that is kept safe no matter what. That is why so many people try to attack this place either for the money or to hurt Konoha when comes to their economy.

Spices are the one group that is traded the most inside and outside of Konoha and the land of Fire but that also can cause it to be a main target for people to hit. If they lose something like this it can send a major blow to their income for their economy.

Village of the Fallen Stars given that name by the fact this village always has stars falling above it the most times out of any village around here. When they get inside they quickly find Kurenai who is looking down at Shino. He seems to be wounded in the leg but Naruto just moved over to her and put his hand softy on her shoulder.

"Please tell me what happened here Kurenai-chan?" Kurenai turned her eyes to him but he can see her tired and teary eyes looking at him, he could only pull her into a warm brace which only made her just rub against his chest with her face.

He hated to see anyone that he cared about look sad like this but he's going to do his best to erase her sadness because that is something he knows he has to do. He has to always keep her happy with a smile on her beautiful lips.

"The ones that attacked and got away they aren't humans, they moved with the ground like it was part of them. I haven't seen anything like that and there's no way it can be a jutsu that lets them do it." Naruto just rubbed her head slowly trying his best to calm her down but he does look over to Moka with eyes that showed concerned.

He looked back over to Kurenai but he just gave her another few minutes of rubbing her back before speaking again. "Now Kurenai-kun please no more worrying we are here to help you so please get some rest ok? We'll handle it from now so don't worry your pretty head." She looked up at him again with eyes that show him she's thankful and nodded her head. He slowly watched her go off to the room she is sharing with Hinata in order to get sleep but he closed his eyes to think.

"_Could these ones truly be demons? By how she talked about their fight with them, it does sound like earth demons but here? Why would they attack a human village like this?"_ Naruto was so unsure to why demons like these were being showing up in this kind of place.

"Anko-chan and Moka-chan you two wait here and keep them safe. I'm going to see if these people really are demons or just strange powered humans." He starts heading out and begin to look around where the battle took place.

When he does have a look around to see these villagers scared for their lives about the attacks but he noticed right away two women who don't seem to be scared but eating cake. He slowly starts walking over to them but when he gets closer them he started to look them over.

He can see that one of them has purple spiky head but the top of her head is flat. One side is kept short but other one is bit longer but he can see that her eyes are a shade of light blue which he could say are breathtaking. Now his eyes move on to her lips that have purple lipstick on which seem to match her perfectly.

She also has a headband around her forehead which has horns on each side of it. Her purple hair covers the middle of the headband but he does notice a choker around her neck. The color of it is purple and color of the headband is brown which these two things cause him to try to figure out just why she likes to wear something with horns.

Naruto tried his best not to blush when he finally looked to see what she's wearing. She's dressed in a short sleeveless purple color tunic that's open both in the back and front showing great amount of cleavage but also her full bare back.

The tunic is only being kept together by a red obi belt tied on the front around her waist. But when he looks at her arms he can see that her forearms in which she has on is dark brown leather bracers. Her right elbow and going up to her shoulder are fully bare showing off more of her skin to the world. While her left side wears a fishnet sleeve but also a simple shoulder plate as well.

Her legs are bare from top to her socks and Japanese style tabi shoes but he can on up the left side of her leg little bit of her black thong making him blush but shake his head. He looks over to the other woman next to him.

This one didn't make him blush but the word cute did come to his mind. She's dressed in a miko outfit with long black hair and violet colored eyes. He can see a katana on her back making him just keep looking around to see everyone else still scared.

"You do like staring at us that much?" The purple hair woman asked but Naruto just sits down at their table. She just moves her hand onto the other woman's arm in a way of keeping her safe but the miko just stared at the other woman like she can handle things herself.

"I'm just waiting for them to attack again so I can deal with them. Can't have them just walking away from here alive now can I?" She just laughed only for the miko to move her hand to stop her from laughing at him because she felt it was rude of her friend to do.

"I can't help it because he's how young and he thinks he can go and save this village? He really has guts I'll give him that but guts alone can't win a fight like this." He just pointed to his headband by doing that it caused her to shut up and fast because even she knows who Konoha is.

"Your other friends from Konoha fail what makes you any better!" One of the villages yelled to him but he doesn't even bat an eye at this. He can see that both women are now staring at him but he just gave a smile to them and begins to look back at the yelling villager.

That's because is one of the reasons that does cause him to get him mad so many times because no one puts faith in the ones that come to help them. Humans always seem to let fear take their bodies and minds over when it comes to something they fear or don't know like this time.

"There big different with me and them, they are humans and well I'm not. I'm not going to lose to these bastards and that something I know for a fact." He now can hear people yelling and coming closer to his area. He starts to get up and head over to the place but once he begins to walk he can see what's going on.

He can see about ten of them and they weren't human at least not the three with spiked chains in their hands. Their faces are all stone like and makes him just wish he could just tell them to leave because he hates trying to fight stone demons.

He starts to pick up his pace and heads over there before anyone gets killed because he may dislike people in his village but he doesn't hate humans. When he gets to the bandits he slowly looks around to see only three look demons like while others look human.

He signs in relieved when he see that only three stone demons to fight because if they all were ones then this fight would be more of a hell. His eyes just look calm but his hands make a fist before speaking right at the leader.

"You are the assholes attacking people can't even fight back? You truly are worthless bandit, no your just worthless lowdown scum." The biggest one made a fist before walking closer over to Naruto but Naruto can see in his eyes that this fool is getting pissed at him.

To lose yourself to anger before a fight is the worst thing you can do but to make it even worse is the fight that anger only will cloud your mind and make you make mistakes. Mistakes that will help Naruto win this fight against them.

"You're calling us worthless? A human don't make me laugh you are just bugs waiting be stepped on." The leader simple attacked Naruto only to miss and hit air but he does feel a sharp pain in his back after his failed attack.

Naruto had successfully kicked him in the spine doing so caused pain to go down the man's body but doesn't seem to stop his fighting against the red hair shinobi. "You truly are a pain! Do you know that you're a damn bug?"

Naruto doesn't see the two spiked chains coming and wrap around his arms pulling his arms painfully apart. He kisses his teeth in pain and watches leader walk back to his men but he couldn't stop him thanks to his arms being chained like this.

"You can't even move now, I will enjoy killing everyone in front of you. Don't think you'll die first because I won't let you be allowed death till everyone is killed in front of your very own eyes!" Hearing that only caused Naruto eyes grow more pissed with slits now in his eyes but he also can now see the two women from before running over to them.

"Don't try to help me! I need to show these fools that they are worthless. I'm not a human but I am a demon. I have something you will never have!" That's when he started to move his right arm to his left side of his body forcing the spikes on the chains go deeper into him to only cause him more pain but this pain he grin and bared it all.

He simply will take all the pain because he only images just what these demons would to do the villagers and his teammates. The thought of that gave him the will to take the pain in order to keep the ones he cares about safe but above all to keep the innocents from getting hurt by bastards like the ones in front of him.

"You're a fool! If you keep doing that you'll rip your own arm off at this rate. How can you be this foolish to try something like that?" Naruto doesn't listen and doesn't stop doing what he's doing making purple hair woman just stare at him shocked by what he's trying to do.

She couldn't believe someone would put himself into this much pain for what? A village that gave up on believing he could help or save them? This is a village which he doesn't even know and people inside of it that doesn't even know his name.

His right arm now bleeding badly and his skin being painfully ripped off as spikes dip deeper into his arms but he finally got his hand to his left side. "I told you I got something you don't I wasn't born demon. I was a human before I become a demon and I still have my heart and will!" He took a kunai out fast and channeled fuuton into it.

He quickly cuts the chains of his left arm and with that he grabbed the right chain with his bare hands and pulls with all of his might to force the stone demon to him causing his hands be bleeding with holes now in it but he just ignores the pain. When stone demon finally does get sent into the fly and heading right for Naruto he takes the fuuton channeled kunai and stabbed the demon right in the heart.

The stone demon body just fall limp to the ground but Naruto on the other and is in so much pain that it racing through his body. This is a pain that he just can't seem to grin and take it like he normal would thanks to the holes in his hands with blood flowing out at a large rate.

"Now this makes one down and nine to go." He starts summoning and once the smoke clears he sees six armored knights with one of that doesn't seem to have a helm on her head like the rest of them. Once he got done summoning he just want yell out in pain thanks to having to use his hands. The hands that have holes in them from the spikes that don't seem to want to heal fast like he normal does.

The one without a helm begins to face him but he can see her long blonde hair with light purple eyes but her face still to not show much emotions. "You are the one that Tsukuyomi-sama told us about. You don't seem like someone she would let sign our summoning or even be allow to summon us."

Naruto nodded to the group of holy knights in front of him before trying to keep standing up. "I need you to keep these villagers safe from them and don't try helping me first they need help more." She had become speechless after hearing that because he's willing to not let anyone help him just so they can help these villagers.

She also could see the state of his arms and hands quickly looking away from them because she didn't know how he can handle all this pain. Pain they could help him by healing but he isn't letting them help him till the villagers are all safe and sound it just something that made her truly and deeply shocked but also moved by.

"My name is Sukia and we will do as you asked. It is our duty to listen to the one that summons us and I will always carry out my duty no matter what." The groups of knights start doing what they were told to do and start guarding the villagers from the bandits. Naruto just makes shadow clones then attacks them head on without forcing on his own life.

"We are going to help you now and don't try to stop us!" The miko yelled to him but he only stopped to stare at her for a second then going back at the task at hand. She on the other hand smiled because he didn't stop them this time from helping him.

"_Why did they feel like they needed to go and help me? Why do people always think they should help me dammit! I guess I'll take out the leader then" _Naruto pulled out a kunai right as he jumps in front of the leader whom is now welding a katana in his right hand.

Naruto again channels fuuton into his kunai and crashes with the katana but his hands still are in so much pain making him try his best to end this fast. Naruto know he can't keep this up without giving some time to rest in order to heal his wounds.

They blade crashed again and again but they just keep going at each other not caring about what's going on around them. Naruto only stared at the man's eyes with his eyes showing anger towards this bastard.

With the last crash of metal Naruto dropped the kunai thanks to his wounded hands but he summoned wind around him to block the next attack. "So you're a wind demon are you now? You are going to die even if your race is a rare one to see."

"I'm going make you feel pain for letting them help only for them to die by my hands." He moves right behind the miko but Naruto uses chakra to get there before his blade can hit her. He takes the strike of the katana cutting his back but pushes the Miko forward ahead of them.

"I won't let you hurt anyone! Do you hear me! Do you fucking hear me you asshole!" His eyes glow with eyes before doing seals then proof comes down only to show a blade. A katana still in it's sheathe but he slowly looked at the man in front of him.

"I won't let anyone die! I won't let any innocent blood be dropped not by you or anyone!" Two women could only stare at him because they shocked someone so young could still fight with all the wounds he has on him.

"How the hell are you still standing? No demon can withstand something like that, your arms and hands bleeding badly for this whole fight. Your back is bleeding out with major wound but you still stand!" Naruto body starts to glow white with force of his spirit which shocked the miko because he's now channeling that spirit power without his blade.

He grabs the katana causing the handle of the blade to be covered in his own blood but he couldn't let himself stop fighting now. He looked around at the village and the people who live inside of it. He quickly looked back at the person that is causing so much pain and fear to these innocent villagers.

"I won't let you hurt anyone anymore! This is last day you will ever try to hurt someone for no reason just for your own greed and pleasure!" Naruto quickly gets right in front of the stone demon and their blades clash together but Naruto moved his blade upwards causing the demon blade to be pushed back and for his blade to cut the man in the chest.

He sidesteps around the demon but his eyes are now closed. "This is the day you face your crimes and sins in hell!" Naruto then quickly moves his blade which caused a clean cut but once the attack had ended the man head fall off hitting the ground and rolling away.

Naruto dropped his blade and fall to his knees in pain with his face showing that he's trying his best not to yell out in pain. He slowly looked around to see that the village is now safe but the pain caused him to finally yell out.

The yell of pain that would cause many to kill themselves just from the feeling alone but he slowly tried to stay only for the miko to move her hands to stop him. "Don't try to move you need a healer!"

The miko truly had no idea just how in the world he is still alive from all these wounds or still holding out by trying to stand up only for the miko to move her hand softly on his chest to keep him from moving. "Don't move you! You can't move right now because you need a healer so please don't try moving again."

The holy knights move over to them and begin to heal his wound but he looked at the leader of them Sukia. "Villagers are all safe, now let me heal you." He nodded his head before he can feel himself falling forward only to be stop by the miko with his head now in the middle of her nice bosom causing the other woman to glare at him.

Once the knights had fully healed them they gave him one last look before proof into smoke leaving everyone. They had done their duty so they had no reason to stay behind but Sukia smiled at him before she left.

Naruto finally steps up once the knights leave in clouds of smoke but his eyes just look around to see the villagers cheering at them happily. A smile begins to start forming on his lips but he can feel a hand on his back.

"Just who are you? You took all that beating and still kept on fighting, I never seen anyone do that for people he doesn't even know." His blue eyes meet her light blues eyes only to cause her to blush and look at her friend.

"My name is Tomoe and this woman beside me is Shizuka it's nice to meet you." Naruto couldn't help but smile at this because he really was right to think of her as being cute. He slowly starts to see his teammates coming out of the house carrying Shino who seems to be getting worse.

"My name is Naruto and it's nice to meet you two." He begins walking over to his team only to be hit on the head by Moka once he gets to them. He gave her a pout but she just giggle before glaring back at him.

"You did all fighting without me how rude but we need get your friend here to a doctor and fast." He moved his finger to his lips to try and think of a place he knows that's close by that has a doctor in it.

"I know a place but we need get out of the village so I can get our ride there." Naruto turned to the two women that helped him with a smile. "You can come if you want, you two seem be somewhat hurt from that fight."

"We would like that because we don't know much of this area to be truly about, you also did take an attack for me hurting you badly. So it would be rude of us to say no to you now." Shizuka glare at her but nodded her head to him.

"Let's get going then, need go outside the village to summon our ride." They follow him but both of the new women try to figure out what he meant by that. They didn't know much about how he shinobis did things and never seen someone do a summoning in their life before which this is going to shock them badly.

When they get out of the village he bits his thumb and does the seal but his hands still hurt like hell the knights may have healed him but the pain of all the wound still is there to feel. When he slammed his hand to the ground and the smoke cleared to show Cerberuses who's staring at them.

Both women are shocked as hell but he just lets out a laugh while watching everyone get on the three headed dogs back. He slowly moved over to them and helped the Miko up first then the beautiful shinobi who he could see her nipples thanks to how her clothes moved.

When everyone gets on he walked to the middle head and sat down with his hands slowly giving the dog a good petting. "We need you to take us to land of Waves but please make it fast, we have a wounded teammate needs a doctor."

Cerberuses doesn't waste any time and goes into fast pace running in order to get to the place the fastest he could. Naruto slowly closed his eyes to let the world around him fade out and slowly went into his mind to think on what just happened today.

When they finally get to land of Wave it's started to get dark out but he gets off it once he helps both women down. Once everyone had moved off the giant dog that when he gave a wave goodbye to his friend and headed onto the bridge.

"What the fucking hell you got status and this bridge named after you!" Kiba voice could be heard by everyone when he yelled on the top of his lungs. Everyone looked at it then Kurenai moved over to the sign that next to the status.

"The savior that saved us from the monster Gato who took anyway everything we had from money to food. He took away our honors and dreams but also our will to live on till Naruto Namikaze saved us and gave us back our will and strength to go on living." Everyone stared at him but he just walked on but he did smile at how they think of him.

They follow him to a house but he slowly knock on the door for a young woman with black hair and blue eyes came out. "Naruto-kun you're here?" She looked over at Shino then back to him before she moved her hand for them to come in.

"She's not here right now but I can help your friend there. Just put him down on the other bed over there." She pointed next to what seem to be a darker skin man with a Kumo headband on his head.

"Why in hell is three an enemy shinobi here!" Kiba yelled only for Naruto to look deadly at him before he moves Kiba out of the place. Kiba didn't know why the hell he had been pushed out of the house but he could only feel a shiver of fear when looked at Naruto's eyes.

"This is a place of healing and there is no ally or enemy when comes to places like this, don't' you forget that Kiba. I don't care if there a Kumo shinobi here because the doctor that owns this place takes care of everyone not just Konoha." Both of them fail to notice a Kumo shinobi walk up to them.

"That was really cool of you, do you know that?" He looked over at the woman who is now next to him but he lets Kiba go back inside. He eyes the new comer which turned out to be very beautiful in his eyes.

She has short blonde hair and breathtaking blue eyes but he can tell now she has one huge bosom on her. His eyes move back to her eyes but he just noticed the Kumo headband on her head but it didn't bother him at all.

"I do wonder just why Kumo shinobis are this close to Konoha and so far from home." That's when he can see another woman walk behind the blonde hair woman. This one had light gray hair with green eyes.

She seems to be wearing a long-sleeve dress shirt with a skirt that matches the top of her outfit but he slowly looked at over as well. She had a good size bosom but he just looked back inside the house now to see them leaving with Shino on the bed being looked over by the doctor.

"Where do we go now while we wait for him to get better?" Naruto just looked at Kurenai but he closed his eyes to think. He didn't know if it be ok to bother them again but he had no choice right now to try finding new place to go to.

"I know someone that lives here and maybe she'll let us stay there like she did last time for me." They nod their head but he looked back at the two Kumo. "It is nice meeting you two but can I ask what your names are?"

"My name is Mabui and it's nice to meet you also this woman beside me is Samui but what is your name?" He slowly his head but his eyes just looks at the two of them mostly the blonde hair woman who seems to be eyeing him up.

"Naruto Namikaze is my name and it is a pleasure to meet the two of you." He starts walk off to Tsunami houses along with his teammates and Shizuka alongside Tomoe. When he gets to the house he can't believe it's a lot bigger but he knocks on the door.

When she came to the door she couldn't believe her eyes but she grabbed him giving him a bear hug only for three of the women to glare at her deadly. "You came back to visit us did you or are you on a mission? Come inside I'll get dad." She walks away but they enter and go inside the living room.

Inari and Tazuna enter the room with Tsunami but the little boy runs to Naruto giving him a hug only for everyone to laugh. The family sits down with them but her eyes don't leave Naruto because she's happy he had came back even if it only for a short time.

They see two Kumo shinobis from before and two new ones walk in only to make they stare at each other confused. Tsunami laughs out only for everyone to stare at her which caused her to shut up quickly.

"I forget to tell you that the Kumo shinobis that we found are staying with us, you can stay as well because thanks to you we got a lot more rooms now." Kumo members stare at him but they finally realized he is the savior of this place which shocked them badly.

"He's the one that saved this place?" Tsunami nodded her head before she wave them to sit down with them. "Can you tell us how he did it?" Naruto gets up but heads out for air only for Tsunami to giggle.

"Seems he's shy for us to talk about it but I'll tell you the story how he did. I first met him when Gato's thugs try to take me somewhere to do who knows what to me. Naruto-kun killed them before they could take me out of my house." She looked at where he used to be because she is truly thankful to him with all her heart.

"When I had told him what Gato has been doing it pissed him off so badly. He said he hates tyrant and will do everything he can to destroy them. He also said he fights to keep the innocent and the weak safe." Everyone stares at her but she just smirked to them but she could that it had shocked them that a shinobi of all people had talked like that.

"So he stay here with us but then he went to fight Gato, he fought so many of the shinobis and swordsmen that Gato had hired. I didn't think anyone could fight so many at one time and live but he did and the bright had became so bloody with so much died bodies. It was like an army had just been killed by a single man." She moved her finger to her lips watching the shocked faces on everyone in the room even Moka is now baldy shocked by what she had just heard from the older woman.

"This is why I helped him build that Sanctuary for the innocent and the ones that just want get away from the wars. Some people he helped were outcasts for being what they are but he created that place and moved them there to be happy." They look over to the old man who takes a sip of his drink.

"In his mind he can help the ones they can't help themselves, he's willing to go so far for anyone that is in need of help. Even to give up his own life just to save someone he doesn't even know that is the kind of man Naruto is." They just were to speechless to even to talk or ask them any kind of questions at all.

Moka got up and went to Naruto to find him staring at the sky while sitting down in cross leg style. "You never told me what you did here Naru-kun, where will you stop always trying to help everyone like this?"

He looked back with eyes that showed his kindhearted self only for her to look way from that look because she hated it. She hated how he always is so kindhearted even when it gets him so badly hurt.

"You know I can't stop helping people because it what I need to do, if you have the power for good in this life. Then it's your responsibility to use that power to help people who don't have any power at all. To help the weak or innocent, don't just let them like but to help them with all your strength and power." He smiled to her before standing up once more but she moved to him claiming his lips with hers.

"I still don't like it but I know I can't stop you from doing this." He nodded and both of them headed back inside. When he gets in he can tell everyone is now staring at him only to cause his head to shake.

"Can I ask why Kumo is near Konoha like this? I did tell you that I did wonder why."Mabui looked at him but then away in embarrassment and shame. She did finally look away but still had some blush on her beautiful face.

"We are here to talk about allies with Konoha but we somehow got lost and ended up here." Naruto looked at her and found no lie in her eyes or voice so he knows that he can trust what she had just said to him.

'You can come with us back to the village once both of our members are healed." A smile came to the gray hair woman lips with her eyes looking at him. She could tell right away he's kindhearted but after hearing the story she can't help but feel pulled to his aura he has around him.

"I bet everyone is tired right now, so why don't I show you to your rooms." They nod their heads and follow her. Once she gives room to everyone but Kurenai, Anko, Moka and Naruto she looked at them when they start going in a room all together.

"How many girlfriends do you have Naru-kun?" She smirked to him but he just hold up six fingers to her shock. "Damn you move fast doesn't you Naru-kun?" She giggles before heading o her own room.

The four of them sleep lying down together but he couldn't help but smile when he can feel their warmth so close to him like this. He gave each one a long kiss before letting sleep finally take him.

Somewhere else in a hidden area one of the members that attack the village had survived it. "Master, we failed you. A wind demon came and no matter how many times we cut him he kept on fighting like he was some kind of god!"

"You have failed me then!" This came from a demonic voice that show no kindness only rage and anger comes from the shadows. Next thing the man had know was a huge blade cutting him in two before the blade went back into the shadows.

"Get me her now! I will find out who you are and then destroy you! I'll rip your soul from your body and show it pain that you couldn't believe existed in this world!" The person hidden in shadow yelled out in a roar of anger.

Let me tell you where our guests came from.

Sukia - Ar Tonelice Qoga Knell of Ar Ciel

Shizuka – Queen's blade

Tomoe – Queen's blade

Man hidden in shadow - ? Can't tell you


End file.
